U.S. Pat. No. 7,917,285 generally discloses devices, systems and methods for remotely entering, storing and sharing location addresses for a positional information device, e.g., a global positioning system (GPS) device, are provided. The present disclosure allows a user to easily and safely enter an address into a GPS device by giving that address to a remote communications link and to have that link automatically program the user's GPS device for usage. The device, system and method of the present disclosure further allows the user to use this stored address(es) on multiple GPS devices without having to manually enter the address(es).
U.S. Pat. No. 7,370,079 generally discloses an e-mail sending and receiving system in which positional data about a plurality of places can be included in an e-mail message to be sent, and further detailed data can be obtained based on the included positional data, thereby improving the convenience and effectiveness of the positional data. The system includes a mail generating section for generating an e-mail message to be sent to an addressee; a positional data storage section for storing a plurality of positional data; and a positional data attaching section for attaching one or more of the positional data stored in the positional data storage section to the e-mail message generated by the mail generating section. The system may further include a section for generating detailed data relating to each positional data attached to the e-mail message, and attaching a URL for accessing the detailed data to the e-mail message.
U.S. Patent Application 2012/0044089 generally discloses a telematics server manages meeting request messages sent from, and to, a vehicle-coupled device. The server performs authentication services when a subscriber logs in to the server from the vehicle-coupled device, or with a device associated with the subscriber's telematics services account. Upon login, the server may append a session identifier to the request message. After the message passes through the server, an application running on a device remote from the vehicle receives the request message and accepts user input that permits the remote device to transmit its current location to the vehicle-coupled device in a confirmation message according to the session identifier. The telematics server can use the session identifier to determine the destination address of the vehicle-coupled device to forward the confirmation message to. The vehicle-coupled device displays the remote user device location on a map. The request and confirmation messages may include a media content file.